Contorted Reality
by Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka
Summary: What would happen to the Shinobi World when one man can manipulate reality? [Kyoka Suigetsu Naruto][Naruto x Harem]


I Don't Own Naruto or Bleach!

**Contorted Reality – Chapter 1**

* * *

It started with fear – the undeniable panic that emerged in an instant and made his heart race. With every angry insult, every sneer, every glare from the people around him, fear would consume him. It felt overwhelming. Whilst in fear, every beat of the heart felt painful; the body would disobey and hands would start shaking, knees quivering. Tears would fall from his frightened eyes and stain his cheeks, but even then he couldn't reach up to dry them. As if frozen in time, his body would remain still and silent.

But like many things in life, fear will eventually dull with repetition.

The glaring hatred of others grew less frightening with every passing moment. As his own body grew, so did his tolerance of the insults, sneers and glares. As those people became smaller, a new emotion festered inside his heart. It was anger. Perhaps it was the injustice, or maybe his pride – he could no longer remember, but he felt angry. His body no longer froze, but would shake in temptation. His gripped fists – fueled by hostility, annoyance and self-justice – demanded retaliation. He wanted to see them hurt, see them grovel on the ground bleeding, begging him for mercy. He wanted vengeance.

Rationality, his saving grace as he would say, would interfere at this point. His mind, despite his limited experience, would allow him to determine the consequences of his revenge. By retaliating, he would be falling into the people's trap, a trap they had tried to lure him into for years. Retaliation would only gift the people an excuse – a reason for them to actually attack. He would _never_ give them such satisfaction. As if out of spite, he would ignore their hatred, their scorn – if only for the moment longer – and watch in silent pleasure at the unfulfilled desire of the people. They would never get a reason; never get an opportunity to release their own hatred and anger.

At one point in time, he may have wondered why the people hated him so. He would have wanted to know what he had done to them to cause such intense animosity, such cruel disposition, but he no longer had that sort of curiosity. As time passed steadily by, his fear had disappeared, his anger had abated, and only pity remained. For many years he had thought of himself belonging to the side with the most disadvantages, but he soon realized that it was an even battlefield. The people, just like he did, felt anger and hatred, but unless he gave them the pleasure, they would never satisfy their desires. It was a little satisfying to see – the sight of the people hoping for his retaliation. He pitied them – them and their continuous efforts.

"Y-You will burn for this, demon!"

Satisfaction, or perhaps happiness, he didn't know, but seeing the man bleeding on the ground, his arms and legs slowly disintegrating, looking up at him with fear, hatred and confusion, made him feel good, so very good.

He leaned down to the man, feeling the power of his prized creation grow in the palm of his hand, and smiled – a genuine smile. "You will not burn," he whispered softly, his eyes staring into the man's frightened ones. "Soon your pain will vanish – the pain of your severed arm will abate – you will not feel the overwhelming pulses in your head, you will feel nothing." With a laugh as soft as the nightly wind, he continued, "You will cease to exist; the memory of you will vanish from this world; you will die and no one will mourn."

Tears burned the man's eyes as he tried to utter man some words, "D-Damn you!"

He watched as the man's body disappeared – his chin breaking apart into particles of chakra, the light eating its way up the man's face – and shook his head. "It must pain you to know that the only person who would know of your death and remember your existence…is me." The man's mouth had vanished along with one of his eyes, but his hatred was apparent. "The man you once were will continue to live on, but only as a pawn of my imagination." The light continued to disintegrate the man, and only his left ear remained. "Goodbye, Mizuki-sensei."

The one rational thought Mizuki had in his mind before he vanished was one he had recited many times before, _'You will burn, Uzumaki Naruto!'_

Combing his fingers through his blond hair, Naruto smiled, looking down at the small orb that contained the chakra of over a hundred men. Killing the people one at a time may have lost its appeal after so long, but once in a while it could be satisfying, especially if it was a man who had tried to ruin him for his whole life.

Standing up to his full height, the young man of fifteen years smiled, admiring the sight of the Konoha Academy classroom. It was perfectly calm; it was silent and void of people. Most of the searching party had vanished into the woods, running after an illusion of Mizuki, oblivious to the fact that the Forbidden Scroll was safe inside the academy classroom, in the hands of a student.

Stepping out of the window and walking down the tall building, Naruto jumped onto the busy street before heading towards his home. Not particularly interested in the crowded restaurants or merchants stands, Naruto opened a part of the large scroll, determined to analyze at least one jutsu before reaching his home.

At least a hundred people had passed him by on the street, but no one even saw him.

* * *

It was one of the most anticipated days in Konoha – the Team Assignment Day. Every academy student who managed to achieve proficiency in the three basic jutsu would be officially assigned a Jounin Leader and two teammates to form a four-man cell. After six years of education, young aspiring Shinobi of Konoha would all gather once more in their classroom and receive their final lesson – the assignment of teams.

"Sasuke-kun!" cried a crowd of girls, all wearing newly made Konoha Hitai-ate, swarmed one handsome boy. "You look so handsome and cool with your Hitai-ate!"

The last survivor of the infamous Uchiha Clan smiled kindly at the girls and kissed each of their hands. "Each of you becomes more beautiful with every passing day, and with your Hitai-ate I find you all even more stunning than usual." He reached for the hand of Ino Yamanaka, the heiress of the Yamanaka Clan, one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha. "Especially you, Ino-chan; you look absolutely breathtaking."

The girls all squealed and Ino almost fainted at the words of her love, "Oh Sasuke-kun, I love you."

Sasuke's smile grew as he reached for both of Ino's hands, "Please sit next to me today, Ino-chan; and hope that we are placed on the same team." He kissed her fingers delicately, his obsidian eyes staring into her blue.

Ignoring the lethal glares of the other girls around her, especially one of Haruno Sakura, Ino nodded and wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's. "I would love to Sasuke-kun; I pray to Kami-sama that we will be on the same team."

The Uchiha kissed Ino on the cheek before he led their way into the academy, and the crowd of girls followed after them, all trying to think of ways to attract the Uchiha's attention or to hurt the Yamanaka.

"Every time we do this, you come up with some way to embarrass me." The real Uchiha Sasuke stood on top of the roof of the academy as he watched his illusion-self step into the building. "You're becoming even more sadistic, Uzumaki-taicho; now I might have to take the Yamanaka out of a date again."

Uzumaki Naruto, dressed in a black hakama held together by a while sash, all under a long white jacket that reached his knees, stood next to Sasuke with his arms crossed. He looked down at the younger man as he stood at an even six feet, and smiled at his expression. "The illusion I made for you is an exact replica; you should blame yourself for all the womanizing." The blond ran his finger through his blond hair, which grown quite long; losing some of its spikiness, one long bang framed the left side of his face as a long ponytail draped over his left shoulder. "Besides, you're lucky I didn't make your illusion woo the Haruno; that would have been much crueler."

Sasuke sighed as he crossed his arms, "So should we be there when Iruka assign the teams?"

"It doesn't really matter; I know what the teams are already."

The Uchiha chuckled and nodded, "Ahh yes, I almost forgot about Hikari-san." Sasuke looked up at his leader and shook his head, "The more I see you using your Zanpakuto the more I envy you." Naruto smiled, but remained silent. "I am glad to have my Sharingan as a Kekkei Genkai, but you Uzumaki are sometimes much luckier with your Zanpakuto, especially you with Kyoka Suigetsu."

Toujou Hikari, the secretary of the Hokage, had died three months ago, but no one knew. Just like Mizuki, she had been disintegrated and absorbed, leaving not a trace of her existence in the world. Using the ability of his Kekkei Genkai – Complete Hypnosis – Naruto had replaced her with an illusion entity. Kyoka Suigetsu, the name of Naruto's Zanpakuto, like all other of its kind possesses two stages – Shikai and Bankai. Shikai, the initial release, unleashes a part of the Zanpakuto's power – Complete Hypnosis in Naruto's case. In the form of a simple Katana, Naruto could completely control or contort the reality of anyone who had laid eyes of his blade.

The whole procedure was quite simple. The planning would begin by observing the person for a period of time; to fully understand their daily routine and personality, and then the first step was to erase the person from the world, leaving them without a trace. Then, with a simple Kage Bunshin transformed into the person, Naruto would have his clone hold his Zanpakuto in its Shikai form and have it live as the person for a period of time, making sure that everyone involved in their life would have laid eyes on his Shikai. With every person Naruto had erased, he had taken over their lives and used their identities to spread his illusions around the village. With over a hundred people killed this way, almost the entirety of the village had fallen under his hypnosis.

"I've sent clones to read through most of the Hokage's files and found the list of teams; to be honest we might have to spend a tedious amount of time with our leader and teammate." Naruto calmly sat down on one of the many benches on the academy roof before continuing. "As expected, the Hokage had placed us on the same team, but also placed Haruno Sakura with us, and our Jounin leader is Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja." Sasuke sighed, but nodded at the names. "I can see the reason behind these teams; the Hokage clearly wants you to learn to use your Sharingan once you awaken it, so the Copy Ninja is the most reasonable choice."

"I thought you wanted the Hyuga Heiress to be on our team?"

Naruto nodded, "I did, but unless I kill the Hokage, I can't directly influence his decisions." The blond rested his back fully on the bench, "Hinata and Sakura's grades in the academy are fairly close to each other, and it seems that the Hokage had created a sensory team out of Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

"Whatever, we can still use the Hyuga girl for the plan." Sasuke smirked with a low chuckle, clearly amused. "That girl is one dumb Hyuga; one glance from the illusion you and she would do anything." He sat down next to his leader and entwined his fingers behind his head. "If you fuck her good, I'm sure she'll give us the Caged Bird Seal."

The blond gave a small smirk and nodded, "Admiration will always be the emotion farthest away from understanding."

* * *

Hatake Kakashi stepped into the academy two hours late – it wasn't his fault, the new Icha Icha Paradise was amazing and he spent too much time reading it the previous night. Even with the many textbooks he saw during his trek to the classroom, he did not think of Shinobi Theories or battle tactics, but of beautiful Hanami sharing a soapy shower with her lover, Satoshi.

_'The drama, the twists, the suspense!' _Kakashi marveled Jiraiya-sama's ability to create such a masterpiece of epic proportions.

The Copy Ninja had half a thought to reach for his book inside his weapons pouch, but sadly for him, the classroom door was within sight. With a sigh, he continued his way, hoping that his urge to finish the book would abate at least for a full hour. Meeting his new students wouldn't take too long if his previous potential teams were of any indication; though the upcoming team might be different – maybe not in strength or teamwork, but most certainly in sentimentality.

It had been a very long while since the Copy Ninja had seen the legacies of his old team. Uchiha Sasuke, the lone survivor of the horrific Uchiha Clan Massacre and Konoha's number one heartthrob, and the last loyal relative of Kakashi's best friend, Uchiha Obito; and perhaps more importantly, Uzumaki Naruto, the pariah of Konoha, Jinchuriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune, and son of the Yondaime Hokage. Distant cousin of his best friend and son of his mentor both placed on his team. There was no doubt that it was a deliberate coincident on the Hokage's part, but Kakashi wasn't going to dwell – he was not necessarily unhappy about the situation.

Although, he did hope that wet sponge wouldn't drop on his head every time he would show up late.

Trying to ignore the wetness seeping towards his scalp, Kakashi sighed, "My first impression of you three is that I don't like you."

"Sasuke-kun and I had nothing to do with it, Kakashi-sensei," said the ever diligent Haruno Sakura as she did her best to not glare at her second teammate. "Naruto was the one who wanted to prank you; we took no part in it."

"Aww, come on Sakura-chan, don't blame it all on me!"

Kakashi stared at his students – Naruto in particular. Namikaze Minato had been quite a tall man, and Uzumaki Kushina was no small lady either, so Kakashi couldn't understand why their fifteen year old boy could be so small for his age. Haruno Sakura, who was a girl two years the blond boy's junior, appeared to stand at the same height as he did. It was almost as if Naruto had stopped growing since his twelve birthday – he looked to be only one or two inches taller than three years ago. Kakashi felt a twinge of guilt, wondering if the village had been so ignorant to the son of their hero that they had stunted his growth.

"Sakura-san is telling the truth, Sensei," said Sasuke with a smile as he stood behind Sakura. "I personally don't find such immature pranks amusing, and Sakura-san is far too intelligent to resort to such petty fun."

Sakura had hearts in her eyes as she looked back at her love. "Oh thank you, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha stepped up to their leader and gave a small bow. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sensei; I hope we will be able to perform well under your guidance."

Discreetly noticing the frown that had made it to Naruto's face, Kakashi crossed his arms and stared at his new students. "Very well then, forget about the sponge; meet me on the roof now." The man vanished with a poof of smoke, leaving the new Genin to climb the stairs on their own.

* * *

"So," started Uchiha Sasuke as he snacked on a tomato-flavored pocky. "That's the infamous Sharingan no Kakashi."

The real Uzumaki Naruto sat on one of the benches close to the Jounin who was waiting for his students, and just nodded. It had wondered before if the Sharingan could see through his hypnosis, and it seemed that he had found the answer. Kakashi couldn't sense his presence, even when he sat right next to him. It was not unexpected; Kyoka Suigetsu allowed Naruto to manipulate the five senses of the human body, and the eyes, no matter how keen or powerful, depend on the brains interpretation. It was a little bit of a disappointment, seeing that one of the greatest Dōjutsu proved itself less than a challenge.

"Ohh, here we come."

With the real Sasuke's words, the three Genin stepped through the door that led to the roof and came running towards their leader. They all quickly sat down in front of the Jounin in silence, waiting for him to engage or start their first meeting. Naruto couldn't help but feel proud at the expression his illusions could create, especially the excitement – the real him would never possess such emotion for such a menial and tedious position.

Kakashi sighed lazily and crossed his arms, "Okay, let us get started." The A-ranked Shinobi stared down at his students, "I want each of you to tell me something about yourselves, such as your name, hobbies, what you like, what you don't like, and goals for the future." He pointed at Sakura, "Ladies first."

"My name is Haruno Sakura," she said with a small smile, "My hobbies are reading at the library and cooking with me Kaa-san; I really like…or l-l-love-" She trailed off as her face flushed, trying not to look over at Sasuke. "M-My goals for the future…" She trailed off again, but this time she squealed in delight as some sort of fantasy filled her mind.

Kakashi almost sighed, but resisted. "And things to don't like?"

"I hate Naruto-baka!"

The real Sasuke chuckled as he sat next to the real Naruto. "I like how your fake self would actually look really depressed as she said that." The blond, in his real form, smiled back and nodded. "I've said this before, but I really like how you made yourself look like a damn midget."

"Well it would make sense for such a weakling to have a weak body," replied the leader as he brushed his hair behind his ear. "I was going to make him even shorter, but I guess that might be over playing it a little; everyone grows a little during our age."

The ever oblivious Kakashi then pointed at the fake Naruto, "Now you, blondie."

The midget clutched his Hitai-ate and grinned. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage!" The real Sasuke laughed as his leader's illusion went on and on about how much he loved ramen and how he hated the three-minutes it would take to cook ramen. "My goal for the future is to surpass all the previous Hokage and become the greatest Hokage ever!"

The real Naruto smirked and shook his head. _'Finish with a joke.'_

"Okay…" muttered Kakashi before he pointed at the final member of the team. "Now you, play boy."

The illusion Sasuke smiled and nodded. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and there are only a few things I don't like and one person I hate." Kakashi nodded, already knowing who the boy hated. "I like many things, and some people I really like more than other~" He turned to Sakura and gave her a wink, making her swoon. "My dream for the future is to restore my clan and to have a family of my own."

Not showing any real reactions, Kakashi nodded. "Good, now that we know each other better, we can get this started."

"Okay, started the real Sasuke as he tuned out Kakashi and looked over at his leader. "Please, Uzumaki-taicho, stop making my illusion flirt with that billboard!" The real Naruto chuckled and shrugged. "It's bad enough I have to date the Yamanaka at times, but this bitch is just too annoying and loud."

"Don't be so picky, Sasuke," said the blond with a small smile. "You have to restore the Uchiha Clan, and that includes taking on multiple wives." He pointed over at Sakura, clearly amused. "These girls worship you and would love to have your babies."

The Uchiha scoffed and crossed his arms, "No thank you, Taicho, but I'm sure I don't want any daughters that will carry _her_ genes."

"Well, if you want to keep any girl you like from dying, you better tell me soon." Naruto stood to his full height and stepped to the edge of the roof, his white coat waving in the wind. "Most people of this village don't have that much time left." With a simple wave, Naruto disappeared with a burst of speed, heading off to his home.

Sasuke sighed as he turned back to their fake selves. _'Maybe I should visit Neji; I need a spar.'_

* * *

The Towering Leaf, one of the most high-end homes in Konoha, stood as tall as the Hokage Monument. It was located at the far edge of the village, overlooking a large forest and countless training grounds. It housed many high commanding authorities of the village, including one of the Hokage's advisors and several ambassadors from foreign villages. Even the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni would stay in the penthouse of the Towering Leaf, signifying its striking value.

No one would ever expect the outcast of Konoha to own one of these homes.

On the fifth floor, about half way from the bottom, was a home owned by Uzumaki Naruto. With the Hokage's secretary and a hundred of various people around the village, it was remarkably easy to change the title of the home. He didn't use his true name, of course, just one of the many people whose lives he had taken over with his illusions. There was no way he would keep living in the poorest district in the village, in a small apartment the Hokage had given him. It was far too small for all his possession, and the room was far too small for his bed.

With a deft hand, Naruto opened the door and stepped into his home, not caring if any of his neighbors would see him – he had all of them under his spell. But his carefree situation was far from his mind as he entered his home; the heavenly aroma of miso was too tempting for him to pay attention to anything else.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun." A smile, filled with much more affection than his other one, involuntarily graced his face. "I didn't you'd be home so early today."

"Yeah, the meeting was getting boring so I left early." He walked up to the beautiful lady dressed in her usual intricate red and white outfit and a purple frilly apron. "I thought you had a meeting with your team as well?" He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer, his lips lightly brushing against hers. "Kurenai-sensei~"

Yuhi Kurenai, one of the most powerful Jounin and _the_ most skilled Genjutsu user in Konoha, smiled and leaned in to kiss her lover tenderly on his lips. "Not every Jounin comes two hours late; unlike Kakashi I work quite efficiently." She snaked her hands under his jacket and rubbed his chest. "I even had time to go buy some ingredients to make you favorite tonight."

Naruto smiled, genuinely happy. "You really know how to make me happy, don't you?"

Kurenai licked her lips as her eyes twinkled with mirth, "In more than one way." She leaned closer to him and stood on her toes until her breath tickled his ear. "Dinner won't be ready hour another hour, so how about we do something that will make you even more happy?"

The blond chuckled and shifted to lift Kurenai into his arms, carrying her bridal style. "Sure, this way I can return the favor."

"Don't worry; you're still up one from last night."

Naruto smiled as he threw Kurenai onto his bed, determined to make her whole body shake from bliss. He could afford to take the night off and enjoy himself; after all, it won't be long until Konoha would be completely under his control.

* * *

The End!

This is the official rewrite of one of my earlier stories: Genjutsu Legend. I recently read through my old work and realized just how much my style had changed. This was one of my personal favorites, so I am determined to make it better than before.

If you had read the previous version of this story, I'm sure you can spot some differences between them. I am going to change some things, but I am sure it will turn out better than last time.

PS. I will update Blood and Vengeance or Bloodlust next.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! XD**


End file.
